villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peridot (Steven Universe)
Peridot is a Gem from the show, Steven Universe. She is a recurring antagonist, appearing as the primary antagonist in both "Warp Tour" and "Marble Madness" and as the secondary antagonist in the Season 1 finale episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break". She is a member of the Homeworld Gems and works under Jasper. Appearance Peridot has neon green skin and eyes. Her light green fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead float around where her hand should be. Peridot's hair is short, yellowish green, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light green visor covers half of her face. She wears a V-neck body suit that covers all of her body, except for her upper arms and neck. Her body suit is mainly composed of dark green and has a black diamond outline around the cut out of their neck area; meeting together to a light green diamond in front, with the lower half of her suit being black and dark green around her upper legs. Peridot's sleeves and boots are mostly composed of green and black as well. She has light green, diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead (similar to Pearl) and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. Personality Peridot seems to have a very Darwinian attitude towards her robots, as instead of helping a broken one, she merely crushed it without hesitation or mercy. She is very mindset on her missions. This is seen in "Marble Madness", where she nearly crushes Steven with a giant hand so that he doesn't get in the way of her mission. She also seems to be very technological and intelligent, as demonstrated when she was using very advanced terms and clearly knew how to use her holographic touchscreen when performing a "maintenance check" on Earth. It is also shown that, like Pearl, Peridot is somewhat a control freak, showing how frustrated she was when she found out that the Crystal Gems were destroying her robonoids. She is very focused on her mission, as shown when she got angry at her superior Jasper for ordering her to return home without completing their objective. Peridot also seems to be very naive when it comes to Earth when it's information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friend sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he adressed himself by his name. History Peridot first made her debut towards the end of the episode, "Warp Tour" where she was tasked with scouting the Galaxy Warp to fix the damaged warp pads, and repair Gem Kindergarten but was distracted by one of her damaged Flask Robonoid and crushed it to death without any mercy. She then sees Steven's "Crying Breakfast Friends" sticker, and fearing the site may be compromised deactivates her Robonoids and presumably retreats back to the Gem Homeworld to tell the other Homeworld gems. Peridot recently appeared as the main antagonist in the episode "Marble Madness" where she discovered Steven trying to chat with her and wanting to know what Peridot is doing sending the Robonoids to Earth, Annoyed, Peridot was about to crush Steven with her giant stone gloves but much to her surprise was foiled by Garnet of the Crystal Gems. A paranoid Peridot still confused about the Gems's existence tries to kill them but Amethyst uses her whip to toss one of her stone gloves into the projection destroying it. However as the video pans out, Peridot threatens to report the Crystal Gems's existence to the higher Gem authority. Peridot also appeared in the half-hour special episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break" assisted by a new Homeworld gem Jasper and holds Lapis Lazuli hostage. Peridot, under Jasper's orders, attempted to kill the Crystal Gems but was stopped when Steven summoned his shield. She is later shown to be very angry when Jasper orders her to forget about the mission, saying that bring "Rose Quartz" (Steven) to a Gem known as Yellow Diamond takes priority over the mission. Peridot begrudingly returns to the bridge to pilot the ship back. Later, after Steven frees Pearl and Amethyst, the three storm the bridge and Amethyst ties up Peridot with Pearl taking control of the ship and piloting it back to Earth. After Garnet defeats Jasper and the ship begins to crash, Peridot takes an escape pod which was traveling down to the vicinity of the Canadian side of the Great Lakes. Her current location and status is unknown, even though her escape pod was discovered in "Joy Ride". Trivia * Peridot is the second new Gem introduced in the series the first is Lapis Lazuli, the third is Jasper, the fourth is Ruby, and the fifth is Sapphire. * It has been heavily implied that she may be redeemed in the future of the series. *She has a diamond symbol on her suit as well as Lapis and Jasper. This concludes that Peridot is working with the Homeworld Gems. *Peridot is the only known Gem not to have physical hands. *Peridot is the birthstone of August, along with Sardonyx. *Her final words before her screen faded out where "I'm reporting this!" Implying that she has a supervisor. It also implies that other gems besides her, the Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli are still out there and she will return. *Peridot managed to almost reactivate Kindergarten, but was eventually foiled by the Crystal Gems. *In Marble Madness, it is revealed that she sent the Red Eye on a reconnaissance mission to Earth, to see if there were other gems. * Lapis Lazuli, who has so far been the most powerful gem on the show, seems to be afraid of her, implying that Peridot is an extremely dangerous gem. It could also be that Lapis was referring to Jasper, Peridot's supervisor, and Peridot may have told her Steven's name. The reason why is because Peridot was easily captured by Pearl and Amethyst. * In the episode, "Jail Break", Peridot fled off the prison ship in an escape pod that crash landed on Earth. * She bears a resemblance to Pearl. Gallery Warp_Tour_(27).PNG Warp_Tour_(39).PNG|Peridot's Evil Glare. SiteCompromise.png|Peridot discovering Steven's sticker. MM_16.jpg|Peridot in "Marble Madness". MM_11.png|Peridot encounters Steven. MM_12.png MM_8.png MM_17.jpg MM_18.jpg|Peridot threatening to report the rebelling Crystal Gems's existence. Peridot vs. Steven.png PeridotCommand.png|Peridot about to fire the ship's blaster under Jasper's command. Let me show you how a real gem kills, girls!.png Don't touch me like that!.png Yallow Diamond need to see him.png Just blast them with the ship.png Peridot.png|Peridot's defeat Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Humanoid Category:Magi-Tech Category:Technopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil from the past Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Child-Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Asexual Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Robot Pilots Category:Comedic Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anti-Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Recurring villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Killjoy Category:Archenemy Category:Steven Universe Villains